


Fragile Minds

by hfanjoy1



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brainwashing, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), They are brothers dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfanjoy1/pseuds/hfanjoy1
Summary: Warriors and Legend have some brotherly bonding over something they both dealt with during their adventures.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Fragile Minds

“That’s how you’re supposed to do it Wind!” Wild shouted, waving a cleaver around.

“Wild be careful!” Twilight yelled from across the clearing.

“How can anyone make cuts in something _this_ close together!” Wind threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

“It’s about the _technique,_ Wind.”

“Your _technique”_ Commence sassy air quotes, “Is bullshit”

“Language” Time said, not even looking up from his book.

“Watch it, or he may brainwash you.” Four mentioned, scaring Wild who had not even noticed him there.

“Heh, getting brainwashed is all part of a day’s work” Warriors said with a laugh, but immediately turned a bit pale.

“So, uh… what’s for dinner anyway?” He asked. From where he sat brooding in the corner, Legend noticed the pale face and the sudden change of topic.

“We are making a stew, that needs _very thinly_ cut vegetables.” Wild said, poking Wind on his shoulder. Wind glared at him and went back to cutting the vegetables.

After that, everyone sat around, smelling the delicious stew slowly coming together. By the time it was ready to eat, everyone’s mouths were watering, even the cook’s.

“Alright everyone, time to eat!” Wild called out. Everyone headed towards the sweet smell.

Legend sat back down in his corner with his food. He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened earlier. Why had Warriors gone so pale, and what did he mean by what he said? Not that Legend is a stranger to Brainwashing, hell, half of his first adventure was dealing with the soldiers of the kingdom.

“Anyone volunteering for watch?” Time asked.

“I’ll take first.” Warriors raised his hand. Legend found that even more suspicious. Usually Warriors was the last one to volunteer for watch, claiming he needed his “beauty sleep”.

“Alright, if there’s no one else, I’ll take second watch, Wild you’re on third.”

“Aw _man_.”

“If everyone is finished, time for bed. We got an early day tomorrow.”

“Alright _Dad_ ”

***

Legend laid awake in his bedroll. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Warriors had _said_. Did he go through something similar? Did he have to kill- no. Do _not_ think about that. But what if he had?

“ _I should just ask him about it, or this will bug me for the rest of the night._ ” Legend thought.

Everyone should have been asleep by now, save for Warriors himself, so this would be the best time. Legend got out of his bedroll and stood up. He looked around but didn’t see Warriors anywhere.

“Where did you go?” Legend whispered to himself. He looked up the path a bit from where they had made camp and saw the shine of Warriors’s sword. He began walking over.

“Warriors? What are you doing over here? Whatever, Anyway I wanted to ask-“ Warriors turned around, allowing Legend to see that he had puffy red eyes.

“ _He was crying”_ Legend realized.

“What do you want, Legend?” Warriors turned back around and looked up at the sky.

“Well I was going to ask about what happened earlier-“ Warriors cut him off.

“I don’t know what you heard, but I don’t want to talk about it.”

Legend sighed. He turned around to go back to his bedroll before he thought of something.

“I had to kill some of my friends you know.” Legend said. “They were brainwashed by someone working for Ganon.” Warriors looked up.

“My Uncle was a soldier, and he would often introduce me to some of his pals. One of them was named Piers. He treated me like I was _his_ nephew. I had to kill him to keep myself alive on the first day of my adventure. He wasn’t the only one I had to kill though.” Warriors stood up and looked at Legend.

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked.

“Because you sound like you need to hear it.” Legend bit his lip to keep tears at bay. “Piers was the most memorable, but there was also Bryce, Gavin, Rowley…I could name you hundreds of people I knew, that I had to kill with my own hands.”

A few tears leaked out of Legends eyes.

“I…I know how you feel.” Warriors looked down. “During the war in my time… So many of our own soldiers had turned against us because of dark magic. We had no choice but to cut them down.”

“There… I didn’t know all of them by name but… They were still _comrades_.”

“Trust me I get it,” Legend said. “I’ve killed a lot more than the ones I’ve met, but they were still friends of my Uncle, and friends of the kingdom. Even though you don’t have a choice, it still doesn’t feel right.”

“Yeah…” Warriors began walking back to the clearing where the others were sleeping. Legend followed him.

“There was this one soldier,” Warriors started speaking. “His name was Oddo. He was like a father to me. Whenever I got injured in battle, he would always come patch me up. He would comfort me when I broke down from the stress. After the first battle, I had panicked about killing someone for the first time. He was there to help me through it. And then… during a battle near the end of the war I…”

Legend knew where this was going.

“I had to- to…” Warriors had tears streaming down his cheeks.

“It’s alright.” Legend gave Warriors a hug. Warriors looked at him and smiled.

“Thank you, Legend, really.”

“It’s not a problem, buddy.”

The two continued to talk throughout Warriors watch, and accidentally fell asleep.

“Those two may argue, but I think they’re closer that any of us.” Time said quietly. He got up and put a blanket over the two before sitting down with his sword.

“I suppose I’ll take over the rest of the watch.” Time said.

Legend and Warriors slept peacefully.

***

“Heh, this is _gold_ ” Legend heard whispering close to him, and then a click. He stirred, causing Warriors next to him to also wake up.

“What are you doing Wild?” Legend asked groggily. He saw Wild holding up the sheika slate towards them. Them... Them. It dawned on Legend.

“Wild you better delete that right now!” Legend yelled out. Warriors realized what was happening and they both jumped up. Wild ran off, Legend and Warriors hot on his heels.

“Never!” He yelled out, running for what was probably his life.

“What about breakfast!” Hyrule yelled out. He sighed as the three just got further and further away. “Guess I’ll cook this morning.” Hyrule got out the cooking supplies. Everyone still present gulped.


End file.
